


We Could Be Immortal

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Epistolary, Image Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who say today's technology is making us less connected than ever.</p><p>Arthur disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings at End

 

 

 

**Now**

 

> _BEEP.  "The number you have reached is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please hang up and try again."_

 

 

 

 

**1 Year After Then  
**

 

> ** **

 

 

 

 

**10 Months After Then  
**

 

> **  
>  **

 

 

 

 

 

**7 Months After Then  
**

 

>  

 

 

 

 

  **4 Months After Then  
**

 

>  

 

 

 

 

**3 Months After Then  
**

 

> **From: Arthur Pendragon <apendragon@camelot.uk>  
>  To: Merlin Emrys <memrys@camelot.uk>**
> 
> Dear One,
> 
> Had an awful day at work today.  Uther's on the warpath looking for anyone not pulling their weight, apparently I currently fall into that category.  Morgana, bless her black soul, slandered me dutifully, insisting that it was the exact opposite and I haven't left the office in weeks.  Obviously she's forgotten that I spent just two Fridays ago with her at the pub.
> 
> To be fair, I forgot that too until Leon mentioned it.  Guess I had a bit too much to drink.
> 
> Or maybe not enough.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Arthur

 

 

 

**2 Weeks After Then  
**

 

>  

 

 

 

**Then**

 

>  

 

 

 

 

**Then**

 

>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

**Then**

 

> **  
>  **

 

 

 

  **Now**

 

> _**ERROR:** Message not sent._
> 
> _**ERROR:** Message not sent._
> 
> _**ERROR:** Message not sent._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: major character death, implied suicide


End file.
